User talk:Tomahawk23
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Deadliest Beasts Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Battles Hey when can we make blog posts. Wassboss 15:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hawk, you fail to realize that IM doing most of the work. This is how wiki works. La$m00r3 22:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Animal Question Would you count a scorpion as a beast??? Wassboss 05:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Picture Note this only works for pcitures from wikipedia 1) Find the picture you want on wikipedia 2) Click on it. 3) A page that looks like this should pop up. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Chupacabra.png 4) Right click the picture and save it with the file name it gives you (Don't change it) 5) Copy and paste the name of the file into the box where it asks for an image (See link above) 6) Publish the page 7) Click on the red link where you picture should be. 8) It should lead to a page that looks like this one http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Upload&wpDestFile=Chupacabra.png 9) Where it says source file name find the picture where you saved it and click open. 10) In licenecing select the option that says you got it from wikipedia. 11) Upload the file 12) A page like this should come up. http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chupacabra.png 13) Check back on the page you added the picture too and it should be there. Hope that helps BTW i woulden't do mamba vs king cobra. The king cobra is immune to snake vemon and preys on snakes on a daily basis so the mamba will just be another meal. Hope that helps. Wassboss 10:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) King cobra I'm pretty sure they do and even if they are not their main prey is snakes so i'm pretty sure they know how to kill a snake that is venomous. So either way the mamba is just another snake for the cobra to eat. It's why i diden't do this battle. Wassboss 10:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) We should really continue this conversation on chat. Hawk, you fucking destroyed the policies that i took hours on. La$m00r3 18:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhg, i restored the good page. But im starting to think your unfit for your position. La$m00r3 18:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hawk, i need you to upgrade me to Burae alright? I need more abilities to help improve and start hiring Chat Mods and Admins when we do auditions. La$m00r3 20:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Im usually on this and fiction the majority of the day on weekends so thats when im good EEK 00:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ok EEK 00:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Saltwater Crocodile vs. Sawfish Two titans of the deep clash as the legendary Saltwater Crocodile, one of Australia's most dangerous beasts, sets its sights on the Sawfish, a massive bottom-feeder who can take on a shark, and win! Who will come out on top? CuchulainSetanta 23:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Question What's an anon? U said u'd help me out as one. I don't know what that means. Sport Shouting 01:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So u wanna be anonymous on my wiki? Sport Shouting 01:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, see you on my wiki. Happy Holidays Sport Shouting 01:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Two new battles (and some more in the works!) KevlarNinja (that's me) has two new battles for you to vote on, plus some more in the works! Deinosuchus vs. Megalodon Oni vs. Wendigo Please vote and comment! KevlarNinja 00:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Waterway Showdown American Alligator: Floridas Big Bad Crocodillian vs Bull Shark: The Ocean Mean Munching Machine Who is Deadliest Find out here: http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wassboss/American_Alligator_vs_Bull_shark Wassboss 08:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Championships Now that I'm back, you think we are ready for the DB championships? User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 23:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I give him 5 days before he leaves for another vacation again, trust me, his visit is only temporary Tesla Man okay T€5L@ ᴟAИ Season Finale Bigfoot: The elusive ape, who hides away from humanity in the north american forrests. vs Chupacabra: The vampire like creature, which sucks out the blood of its victims. When these two elusive warriors meet on the field of battle who will imerge victorious. http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wassboss/Season_Finale:_Bigfoot_vs_Chupacabra Wassboss 07:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just want to finish my season 1 finale first User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 21:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Tomahawk23! :D Greeting My name is PeterTheMadagascarFan! How are you doing? Honest Respone Well, Joining Wikia is not easy! I'm learning, though. Welcome to My Channel. Come to my channel. Changes I change the episode 1 of my own version of Season 1 Great White Shark Why do you keep replacing the link to the giant squid page with "a 23 foot squid". People don't need to know that, just leave it linked to the giant squid page or it will confuse people. Wassboss 20:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) African Beast Battle The African Lion,The Stalker of the savanah and 2nd largest big cat next to the tiger Vs The Gorilla, The largest ape in the world made famous by the film King Kong Who Is Deadliest????? Vote now inhttp://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PeterTheMadagascarFan/African_Lion_Vs._Gorilla Tell everyone else to vote! Savage Animal Brawl The Bengal Tiger, The second largest cat and it can kill humans. Vs. The Honey Badger, The most fearless animal in the world and it can kill and eat snakes. Who Is Deadliest??????? Note: This battle is between 1 male Bengal Tiger & 2 Honey Badgers. Vote now in http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PeterTheMadagascarFan/Bengal_Tiger_Vs._Honey_Badgers Tell everyone else to vote now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know how you said you would help me out if I needed help? Vote my blog please. Hyena vs Dingo.Cfp3157 03:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Could you please vote for my battle http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Justin_Sommers/T_Rex_vs_Megalodon Justin Sommers (talk) 01:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :) Arthropleura Vs Smilodon The battle between : *Largest insect on earth but only exists at Carboniferous Period *Big and muscular sabre tooth tiger Smilodon Votes are needed.To vote,go here.Ends Tuesday Jacky 50A (talk) 11:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC)